womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
FA Women's Cup
The Football Association Women’s Challenge Cup Competition, commonly referred to as the FA Women's Cup, is the top cup competition for women's football clubs in England – designed as an exact equivalent to the FA Cup created 99 years earlier. The competition began in 1970–71 as the Mitre Challenge Trophy, organised by the Women's Football Association (WFA).[1] There were 71 entrants, including teams from Scotland andWales.[2] Since the Football Association (FA) took over direct control of English women's football in 1993, the semi–professional teams affiliated with male FA Premier League and Football Leaguecounterparts have dominated the re–branded competition. Arsenal won in 2004, beating Charlton Athletic 3–0 in the final on 3 May. On 2 May 2005, Charlton made amends for the disappointment of the two previous years, by beating Everton 1–0. Arsenal regained the trophy on 1 May 2006, beating Leeds United 5–0. Wins in 2007, 2008 and 2009 gave Arsenal a record ten titles.[3] The FA Women's Cup often shared sponsorship with its men's equivalent (for 2006 to 2011, E.ON). The current cup holders are Arsenal. They beat Bristol Academy 3–0 in the final atKeepmoat Stadium on 26 May 2013.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FA_Women%27s_Cup# hide *1 Format *2 List of finals **2.1 Performance by club *3 Media coverage *4 Sponsorship *5 See also *6 References *7 External links Formathttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FA_Women%27s_Cup&action=edit&section=1 edit As with the men's tournament, clubs from higher leagues do not have to enter the qualifying rounds or first rounds proper.[5] *entering at Fifth Round Proper (round of 16): FA WSL teams *entering at Third Round Proper: FA Women's Premier League National Division *entering at Second Round Proper: FA Women's Premier League North & South Divisions *entering at Third Round Qualifying: Combination Leagues All other clubs have to go through the preliminary round, first and second rounds qualifying, which are played on a geographical basis. List of finalshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FA_Women%27s_Cup&action=edit&section=2 edit The finals so far:[6] Performance by clubhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FA_Women%27s_Cup&action=edit&section=3 edit From 2000 until 2008, the Cup winner competed with the FA Women's Premier League National Division winners for the FA Women's Community Shield. A. ^ Everton L.F.C. were previously known as Leasowe Pacific.[9] Media coveragehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FA_Women%27s_Cup&action=edit&section=4 edit In the late 1980s[10] and early 1990s[11] television coverage of the WFA final was provided by Channel 4. In recent years the final of the tournament was covered by BBC TV, presented by Celina Hinchcliffe, Rebecca Lowe, Ray Stubbs and Jake Humphrey, the punditry team was usually current players like Sue Scott and commentary usually by Steve Wilson and Lucy Ward or Faye White. The final was also simulcast on BBC Radio Five Live. In 2009 the final was moved to ITV1 with commentary from Jon Champion and Lucy Ward. Sky Sports secured a three year deal for live coverage from 2010 until 2012.[12] The Women's FA Cup Final for 2013 is returning to the BBC as people had discontent that Sky broke away from the penalties last year and only showed it on the red button. Sponsorshiphttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FA_Women%27s_Cup&action=edit&section=5 edit Sponsors of the original WFA competition (1970–1993) included Mitre,[1] Pony wines and Mycil.[11] Below is a list of sponsors of the FA competition: *1995–1998: UK Living *1998–2002: AXA *2002–2006: Nationwide Building Society *2006–2011: E.ON[13][14] From 2007, Tesco obtained additional branding and advertising rights through their partnership agreement with the FA. Category:Sport